cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lykosia
= Lykosian |government_type = Unitary Republic |ruler = George Johnson |rulertitle = |govthead = John McTavish |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 6/23/1965 |formation_event = Nation Declaration |formation_date2 = 10/15/2010 |formation_event2 = People's Revolution |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Mixed |national_animal = |area = 1,012.502 mile diameter |population = 3,000,000 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = Nusantara Elite Warriors |currency = Lykosian Dollar |gdpyear = 2010 |gdp = $4,310,771,409,229.81 |gdppercapita = $10,643.88 |literacy = 100% |cctld = .ly |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = dd-mm-yyyy |time_zone = UTC-09 |footnotes = |portal = }} Lykosia, officially Democratic Republic of Lykosia (Indonesian: Republik Demokratik Lykosia, formerly Kingdom of Lykosia, is a nation that can be located near Arctic Circle, covering some areas in Siberia and Alaska. Lykosia is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unitary_republic Unitary Republic] with a President as its head. The nation's capital city is Snowpoint City and its largest city is Terrania. Lykosia is a member of Nusantara Elite Warriors alliance, based on the nation's background. Lykosia has a approximate population of 3,000,000 and an area of 128,328.879 km². Across its territories, Lykosia consists of distinct ethnic, linguistic, and religious groups. Lykosia has developed a shared identity defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a majority Mixed population. Lykosia's national motto, "Maju Terus Pantang Mundur" ("Onward No Retreat"), articulates its hardworking culture that shapes the country. It has vast areas of wilderness that provides many habitat for the faunas. The country is richly endowed with iron and sugar. Lykosia's is , which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Lykosian Dollar. Etymology The name Lykosia derives from the Greek lykos and nesos, meaning "land of the wolves", because the huge population of the wolves. Lykosians also have a close bond with them (besides of the huskies), and caused them to understand each other. The wolves also helped the nation in many aspects for centuries. Overview Lykosia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is mixed. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lykosia work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lykosia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lykosia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lykosia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lykosia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lykosia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Kingdom of Lykosia is a safe nation, remarkable for its burgeoning Wolf population. Its hard-nosed, intelligent population of 3,000,000 are highly moralistic and fiercely conservative, in the sense that they tend to believe most things should be outlawed. People who have good jobs and work quietly at them are lauded; others are viewed with suspicion. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Social Welfare, Education, and Law & Order. The average income tax rate is 28%, but much higher for the wealthy. A tiny private sector is dominated by the Retail industry. Military spending is on the increase, organ donation rates are among the lowest in the region, the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting, and flash floods that dams could have controlled regularly ravage small towns in mountain valleys. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. History Early History In February 1965, a group of Indonesian (and some other people) arrived in Planet Bob and landed in Planet Bob Alaskan Territory by a starship from earth, and they decided to build a nation there. First town built was Snowpoint City, and quickly followed by other towns, as immigrants coming into the territory. In early April, after a lot of meetings and preparation, the nation finally declared its formation. In the next day, its decided that the government type is Kingdom, with Equator, the only duke that time, as the king. In that time, where the nation still built, there's some concerns that the wolves will disrupt the building process and harm livestocks, but instead of being cautious, the humans were make friends and have a close bond with them. Operation Avenger Howler 1, AFSOC 66th Air Force Unit, June 19, 2010 In early June 2010, nation of Metron invades multiple peaceful nations without any clear reason, one of the invaded nation is a NEW member. Then in June 19, NEW government asked Lykosia to help by a letter, because Lykosia Royal Military is the only forces that ready in NEW. King Equator was already known the situation from intels and media, so he decided to declare war to Metron. The Generals then quickly gathered in the king's office to do a meeting. The invasion was conducted in two phrases: an air raid of several squadrons of s bombers with an escort of s followed with missile cruiser bombings shortly after midnight, and a amphibious assault landing of assault troops and tanks followed with a air assault landing of hundreds of airborne troops in 0430 hours. The operation was commenced in June 21, 01:00 am. Although the enemy's guerrillas was a big problem for the Lykosian army, The war ends with victory in Lykosia's hand. There was several military branches that involved in the war: *Lykosia Ground Forces **Republican Army Expeditionary Force **Army Wolf Brigade *Lykosia Air Force **6th Air Division **1st Garuda Bomber Squadron *Lykosia Navy **Marine Amphibious Brigade People's Revolution ''George Johnson, October 15, 2010 In October, the people of Lykosia protests to the government under the King Equator, due to the high number of the unemployed people. the discourse of changing the nation's form to Republic were sticking and they wanted the King Equator regime to be stopped. Several demonstrations was made and riots were occured everywhere. In 14 October, Lykosia announced in the nation. In the same day, thousands of peoples marched to the king's palace and the parliament to demanded the king to abdicate soon. The military tried to stopped the protest, a fierce battle then became inevitable in Snowpoint City. Hundreds died or heavily wounded on both side. The riot lasted to the next day, with the parliament has been taken by the people and the palace surrounded by the angry mobs. Finally, after a battle with the Royal Guards, the angry mobs were forced King Equator out from his palace nothing but to be killed. In the next day, the leader of the protester, George Johnson, announced that the nation form has been changed to Unitary Republic, him as the president and John Mctavish, the prime minister who slyly supported the people's movement, as the Vice President. Several meetings in the Parliament has been held in addition of this. Government & Politics Lykosia is a republic with a . As an unitary state, power is concentrated in the central government. Following the recent execution of King Equator in October 15, 2010, Lykosian political and governmental structures have undergone major reforms. Four amendments to the 1965 Constitution of Lykosia have revamped the , , and branches. The president of Lykosia is the head of state, commander-in-chief of the Lykosian Republican Forces, and the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The president appoints a council of ministers, who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. The president may serve a maximum of two consecutive five-year terms. The representative body at national level is the People's Representative Council (PRC). Its main functions are supporting and amending the constitution, inaugurating the president, and formalizing broad outlines of state policy. It has the power to impeach the president. The PRC has 300 members. Geography Lykosia consists of 2 territories that all inhabited, Western Territory {WsT} on and Eastern Territory {EsT} on . It has some islands. These are scattered over both sides of the territory, around the Arctic Circle. The largest island is the Maverick Island. The capital, Snowpoint City, is on Eastern Territory and is the nation's largest city, followed by Terrania, Polonia, and Snowflake. At 1,012.502 mile diameter, Lykosia's average population density is 35.75 population per mile. Mount Buzzard is the highest peak in Lykosia, with elevation estimated 20,320 ft (6,194 m), located in the Eastern Territory. Lykosia's location on the edge of Arctic Circle makes the country often hit by a in winter. The climate of the interior of Lykosia is . Some of the highest and lowest temperatures in Lykosia occur around the area near Snowflake. The summers may have temperatures reaching into the 90s°F (the low to mid 30s °C), while in the winter, the temperature can fall below −60 °F (−52 °C). Precipitation is sparse in the Interior, often less than 10 inches (250 mm) a year, but what precipitation falls in the winter tends to stay the entire winter. The highest and lowest recorded temperatures in Lykosia are both in the Interior. The highest is 100 °F (38 °C) in Fort Yukon{EsT}, which is just 8 miles (13 km) inside the arctic circle, on June 27, 1915. The lowest official Lykosia temperature is −80 °F (−62 °C) in Magadan{WsT} on January 23, 1971. Economy the industry is the Lykosian economy's largest and accounts for 45.3% of GDP. This is followed by services sector (40.7%) and agriculture (14.0%). However, the industry employs more people than other sectors, accounting for 44.3% of millions-strong workforce. This is followed by the services sector (36.9%) and agriculture (18.8%). The major industries are and . In 2010, Lykosia ran a trade surplus with export revenues of $311,977,688,680.61 and import expenditure of $334,157,674,624.92. The country has extensive iron and sugar resources. Lykosia's major imports include aluminum, cattle, fish, timber, marble, pig, spices, uranium, and wheat. Category:English-speaking nations